


New Experiences

by Puregold (orphan_account)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also I feel like gyros very blunt and casual about sex while fenton is...... not lmao hes awkward, fentons just a hardcore bottom pillow princess and we love him for that, hes a twink but hes also a verse like me and I said twink verse rights, love that guy..., oh uhh gyro is the top, theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was almost annoying adorable in Gyro's eyes. The way he gasped and shut his eyes, hands flying up to cover his mouth and pull at his perfect hair. The way he involuntarily shuddered and writhed beneath Gyro, his breath swept away by each punctual thrust of Gyro's hips. I mean, Jesus fucking Christ it was driving Gyro up thewallover here.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this then immediately orphaning it bc I dont want my boyfriend to see that I wrote duck porn aksjdflhskdf anyways enjoy
> 
> OH ALSO if youre a fujoshi or you enjoy r*pe, pedophilia or incest then THIS FIC ISNT FOR YOU FUCK OFF

"God, that movie was _awful_." Complained Gyro as he strolled alongside his boyfriend of 4 months, friend of 8, and pseudo-rival of 2 down the street. "You could totally tell those zombies were nothing but cheap CGI."

"I suppose. But did you have fun?" Asked Fenton, nervous yet hopeful as he clung to his boyfriend's arm in the cold winter air.

"Oh, yes. I always do when I'm with you." Gyro almost blushed at how sentimental that sounded, and Fenton _definitely_ did as the two made their way up to Gyro's apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" Gyro asked as he turned the key to his door. "It's late out and I wouldn't want you catching a cold, or worse." The prospect of Fenton walking alone anywhere in Gyro's neighborhood honestly made him nervous.

"Oh! Um, I'd love to!" Fenton smiled adorably as he entered the apartment, Gyro holding the door for him.

Once inside, the two set their coats on the coat rack as Fenton shivered from the cold outside and the sight honestly warmed Gyro's heart.

"Do you mind if I make a cup of cocoa?" Asked Fenton with those wide, gorgeous eyes of his. Gyro swiftly nodded before watching him bound off into the kitchen, his eyes following Fenton's adorable little tail feathers as he went.

He followed shortly after, turning on a couple of lights so that the two could actually see where they were going as he leaned against the counter and started zoning out while Fenton almost danced around his kitchen, humming to himself.

God, just watching the way he moved made Gyro's heart ache. He was so adorable and bright, pouring himself a glass of milk and stirring in the powder before he put his mug in the microwave and watched as it heated up. He was bouncing to himself, humming. Gyro wondered if he was aware of the sway in his hips, the way he kept sashaying back and forth. His cute little tail feathers were moving in semi-circles, it almost made Gyro want to reach out and just... Still him, for a moment.

Fenton abruptly went stiff as he squeaked. _Oops,_ Gyro belatedly realized that he had definitely just grabbed Fenton out of the blue. One hand was resting firmly at his hip while the other brushed teasingly around the base of his tail feathers.

"Oh. Sorry." He said, starting to pull away before he felt Fenton's hand clasp on top of his own.

"N-no! That- that's okay..." He said nervously, blushing so hard he was sure he was red in the face by now.

Gyro blinked in surprise. Okay. This wasn't exactly how he pictured their first time going, _(and believe him, he definitely pictured it)_, but as a scientist and an inventor he knew that sometimes you just had to go with the flow.

"Alright." He replied with a click of his tongue as he drew closer to Fenton. He then briefly hesitated before he began kneading at Fenton's ass with his palm. "How about this? Is this okay?"

Fenton let out a strange noise as he tensed for a second before leaning into Gyro's touch. "Y-yes." He stuttered.

Gyro almost smirked as he ran his hands along Fenton's sides, teasing them up under his shirt. Fenton involuntarily squirmed at his touch, hands gripping the counter in front of him tightly as he whimpered. Oh, he was always so _sensitive,_ wasn't he? Gyro allowed his hands to drop back down to Fenton's hips, gripping them firmly as he pressed up tightly against him from behind. Fenton couldn't help himself as he shivered and mewled, hand flying up over his bill.

"Oh, don't do that now." Gyro tsked, practically pressing Fenton flush against the counter as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I like hearing you."

If Fenton wasn't blushing before, he definitely was now. He shut his eyes tight as Gyro began to nip and suck at his neck, kissing tenderly at the feathers there and preening them back down when they became ruffled. The hands on his hips quickly began to slide across his front, then dipped down to press against the insides of his thighs. Fenton's breathing sped up as Gyro's hands grew so _close_ to where he really wanted them, but he was taking his time. Gyro was often times impatient when it came to his inventions, but that was not the case in the bedroom. His favorite thing to do would be to explore his lover's body, all the little things that made them explode with want. He often times loved to tease until they were practically begging for him to just _touch them, fuck them, please_ already.

So Gyro took his time, rubbing delicately along Fenton's thighs, stomach, and especially his ass as he kissed and sucked at his neck fervently. It was driving Fenton fucking insane, his knees going weak and wobbly with Gyro's touch as his breathing grew erratic. He didn't know how much longer he could take Gyro teasing him, and he shivered as he felt himself grow slick between his legs just from Gyro's errant hands. He hesitated, part of him wanting to just touch himself already, the other, more kinky side of him wanting to beg his lover and ask for permission. He didn't have to wait long, though, as one of Gyro's hands finally drew itself between Fenton's legs as he drew his fingers slowly along his folds.

Fenton squirmed and moaned with relief as he leaned into Gyro's touch, one of his hands going down to grip at his wrist tightly. "Oh, ah, Gyro..."

Gyro smirked, thrilled as Fenton fell apart under his hands as he had wanted. He kept rubbing his fingers across his folds a few times, gently playing with Fenton and once again teasing him. "You're already very wet, you know. So sensitive."

Fenton's mewled as he rubbed himself desperately against Gyro's hand, sighing softly as he did so. "Y-yes, I... Suppose I do have a tendency to get... Rather excited."

Gyro let out content hum in Fenton's ear as his fingers spread Fenton's folds, before drawing themselves up to the hood of his clit. "I love that about you." He admitted, before getting to work as he began rubbing his finger against Fenton's clit feverishly.

"Oh! Oh, God, yes! Yes! H-ah!" Fenton couldn't help the words that flew out of his mouth as Gyro's finger rubbed hard against his clit with expertise. He was already so wet and he knew this was making him that much more slick, pleasure overwhelming and wracking his inexperienced form. "Hnn, hah, ahh, ahh, hah-"

Gyro drank in all of Fenton's sweet sounds, the way his body would squirm and press against him feverishly, his legs twitching and kicking the floor in his excitement. He could feel a wet spot begin to grow in his own pants. He'd have to wrap this up soon.

Fenton sighed, disappointed at the lack of pressure when Gyro suddenly pulled away, leaving him a wet and trembling mess. "Would you like to take this to my bedroom?" Gyro asked nonchalantly.

"W- Uh, yeah, okay..." He replied, generally agreeable to whatever Gyro was up for as he struggled to formulate a proper sentence through his foggy horny brain.

Gyro took Fenton's hand tightly in his own before leading him down the hall and to the bedroom on their left. Once inside he once again pressed tight against his boyfriend, almost instantly slotting a knee between his thighs and rubbing up against Fenton's crotch. Fenton tensed, grasping desperately at Gyro's back as he felt Gyro grind up against him.

"A-ahh, oh my God..." He whimpered, before Gyro pushed him backwards and onto his bed. Fenton let out a surprised yelp as he smiled excitedly at his boyfriend.

"I have a strap. Is it okay if I use it?" Gyro asked casually as he crawled over Fenton, looking down at him.

Fenton buried his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed and flustered by Gyro's casual attitude concerning sex before he replied. "..._Yes_."

"Excellent." Gyro replied, before leaning across Fenton to rummage through his nightstand.

Fenton just stared up in shock and awe, both excited and nervous. He was ecstatic that he was going to be doing this with gyro, _finally_. But this was his first time, he was truly out of his element and while he had assumed it was Gyro's first time as well, it became increasingly evident that it was _not_.

Once Gyro got what he was looking for he sat back on the bed and disrobed, making no show of the event whatsoever. It was clear that Gyro was also quite affected by horny brain, judging by the speed at which he was flinging off clothing and the amount of wetness subsiding between his legs. He then ripped open a condom before smoothing it down over the shaft of the dildo.

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Fenton with the same inquisitive tone he had when they were in the lab together.

"For cleanliness. The product will last longer and be easier to clean if you just use a condom." Gyro explained before he applied the strap.

He then once again towered over his lover, rubbing the shaft of his strap-on across Fenton's manhood before leaning down to give him a sweet and tender kiss.

Fenton kissed Gyro back hungrily and sloppily as he trembled with want, Gyro taking his sweet time to unbutton Fenton's shirt and slide it off. He then broke the kiss to lift Fenton's tie above his head and throw it across the bed. As Gyro moved to position himself at Fenton's entrance, he went wide-eyed.

"D- uhh!" He stuttered. "I know that I'm very wet, but, uh, could we still use lube? Please? If you have any?" He blushed, embarrassed.

Gyro pulled back. "Of course." He then reached back into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, before slathering a healthy amount around the head and shaft of his cock.

"Would you like me to... Prepare you?" Gyro asked, rubbing the excess lube between his fingers.

"Um, if you don't mind..." Fenton replied awkwardly, gasping as Gyro's fingers returned to where they once were only moments ago.

Gyro once again took his time, gingerly rubbing over the folds and Fenton's clit before he gently pushed in a single finger. Once he was finally inside Fenton, he could almost groan at how badly he wanted him. Fantasies like this had surfaced long before the two were even dating, and had become only more prevalent through the course of their relationship. He never imagined that the real thing could be so much _better_. He gingerly explored Fenton's entrance, before adding a second, then a third finger. Each time he grazed against his walls or added another finger Fenton would tense briefly, letting out an excited noise before he once again relaxed at Gyro's touch.

"H-mm, I-I think I'm ready now..." Fenton finally spoke. Jesus, if Gyro had kept up with his fingering he might've just came on the spot.

Gyro removed his fingers at Fenton's go-ahead and replaced them with the head of his cock before gently sliding in, Fenton's own excitement mixed with the lube making it very easy for him. Fenton curled his toes and gripped the bed sheets tightly as Gyro entered, letting out an errant moan at the sensation. Gyro paused, waiting for Fenton to get used to the intrusion before he slowly started thrusting.

"Is this okay?" He asked as Fenton wrapped his arms around Gyro and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Y-yeah, yes, ah-" Fenton managed to get out as he laid his head back and whimpered.

Gyro proceeded to bury his face in Fenton's neck as he sucked dark marks onto the skin. "Are you sure? You're tense."

"It's just- a lot, that's all." Fenton managed to get out as he trembled, tears barely pricking at his eyes.

"This is my smallest size." Gyro said as he paused.

"That's not what I meant. Wait, you have other sizes? Never-nevermind. I just-" Fenton looked around nervously, anywhere but Gyro's face as he continued. "It's a little overwhelming is all. But in a good way."

"I should hope so." Gyro replied. "But just let me know if at any point you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay." Said Fenton easily, his affirmation almost coming out in a sigh as Gyro once again began to thrust.

Fenton trembled involuntarily, overcome with his need to be as close to Gyro as possible as his lover continued to fuck him gently against the mattress. He grasped Gyro's shoulders tightly as he bit his lip and arched his back, and Gyro marveled at the sight of his lover squirming so beautifully beneath him. He was panting and moaning, his whole body hot and tense as the pleasure from his entrance practically filled him. For Gyro, pleasing Fenton as thoroughly as possible was the most important thing as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting at a rhythm that was comfortable for the both of them. Or at least, he assumed it was comfortable for Fenton, since he grasped the pillow beside him desperately and practically cried out in pleasure.

"G-Gyro." He moaned out. "P-please, please a little- harder-"

Gyro eagerly fulfilled his request, gripping Fenton's hip hard enough to bruise with one hand as he sat up on his knees and angled himself deeper into his lover as he began to move even faster and harder. Fenton kicked at the sheets and cried out, raking his fingers down Gyro's arms in ecstasy. He didn't know how much more of this he could take as he shook, mouth agape as he let out any and all noises that rushed through him. That's when Gyro's other hand came down to rub circles against his clit and Fenton tensed, all but losing it as he shouted.

"Fuck- Oh-" He choked. "Uuhhnn- God- Hhhaa-" It was all so much, felt so _good_ that gentle tears slid down his cheeks.

"I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before." Gyro gently teased, leaning forward to kiss the tears off Fenton's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm- Uh-huh." Fenton nodded, unable to form any sort of proper sentences as he was fucked positively silly.

All Fenton wanted to do was lay back and take it, to be filled so completely by Gyro that all he felt was good, _so so very_ good. He shivered, feathers ruffling as he distantly realized that his former boss was currently fucking him into his mattress with reckless abandon. Gyro sped up again, both the speed at which he was fucking his boyfriend and the hand pressed tightly against his clit as his breathing grew heavy. Fenton would practically be limp if he weren't so tense and wracked full of _pleasure_, feeling as it built within him and oh God he was close- so close-

He let out a final choked sob, shivering as he came abruptly onto the dildo and against Gyro's hand, his brain full of nothing but waves of pleasure. That's when he felt Gyro tense up and bury his face into his neck as he let out a low moan, rutting against him desperately. The two lay there briefly before Gyro pulled away and took off the strap.

"Wait a-" Fenton blushed, realization dawning on him. "Did- did you cum?"

Gyro blushed heavily, eyes wide. "D- You- Friction- The friction and you- You're very-" He shut his eyes and ran a hand down his face with a groan. "I'm a little sexually sensitive, okay!?"

Fenton laughed softly to himself as he smiled. "I'll have to keep that in mind for next time."

Gyro smirked at his boyfriend as he rolled over to lay on his back beside him. "Yeah, sure. How are you feeling?"

"Still good. I know I gotta go pee and stuff but I-" He blushed, glancing aside as he mumbled. "...Kinda can't feel my legs."

"Then that means I've done my job." Gyro replied confidently as he leaned over to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'll pee first then I'll come get you, how's that sound?"

"Okay." Fenton said, a blissful smile still present on his face. "Don't fall in."

"Shut up, you dork. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> What are "proper" endings?? Bitch I'll kill you


End file.
